


Soluna, Beholder of the Sacred Light

by r0gue0ftime



Category: Original Work, The Fictional Universe in my Brain
Genre: Fantasy, I don't have a name for this universe yet, Minor Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Minor Character, Short Story, i never describe them because they're meant to be drawn, the characters are all humanoid bugs, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0gue0ftime/pseuds/r0gue0ftime
Summary: Soluna has heard tales of the time before darkness fell upon the forest ever since she was young. She longed to feel sunlight on her skin and to shed her winter clothing, but yet she knew the only way she'd ever be able to without leaving her home was to find the Sacred Light use it's power to restore the forest. But soon she discovers that her quest might be more than she bargained for.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Soluna, Beholder of the Sacred Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story that takes place in my own original universe. It's largely self contained due to an upcoming story centralizing around my main OC for the universe doing most of the heavy lifting in terms of world building. In the grand scheme of things, Soluna is a minor character in the universe.
> 
> The story is marked teen for swearing.

You know, the forest wasn’t always like this. I can remember a time when most moths weren’t monsters. There were more of us and our snowy little village was open for everyone to explore. Sure, we had problems but we were happy. But we got greedy. We wanted the light for ourselves, and with light came magic. There were creatures in the forest who naturally held the light within them but we didn’t. So, in order to control the power we sought to conquer it.

We took the forest by surprise. Nobody had suspected that the once peaceful moth tribe could ever commit such atrocities. We were barbaric. The butterflies and ants, the ruling class, were swiftly crushed under our conquest, for they didn’t have the fighting strength despite having the most magic. Soon followed the beetles and bees. Not long after each tribe fell, their magic was stolen and us moths gained power, and with that power came a curse.

Soon, the light corrupted those who absorbed the light and twisted them into their now monstrous forms. It served as a warning for the rest of us moths, attempt this again, and suffer the same fate as the others. Soon, the forest was plunged into total darkness and with it an eternal winter. The only light we had was crudely made and artificial. We now rely on the small fires and bioluminescent plants scattered around the village of survivors, walled off from the monsters in the forest.

Despite this, there still hope that one of us is pure of heart and brave enough to embark on a treacherous journey through the forest to retrieve the last bit of pure light left, and if we’re lucky, restore our home to its former glory.

\-----

I awoke one morning that was like any other, cold and dark. Although, unlike any other day, I was ready for an adventure. I changed out of my pajamas, and looked in the mirror. Yup, same old me. Same short, fluffy hair, same antenna, same body, same wings. I lit a few of the candles and lanterns I kept around my house and looked around for my boots and my fur-lined shawl. I put on my belt, which I had specially crafted to hold my dagger, grabbed my favorite lantern, and went out into the village.

The village was small, and honestly kind of cramped. It’s one of the last settlements in the Dark Forest, due to the rest of them being destroyed by my ancestor's greed fueled conquests. Before, The ruling class of ants and butterflies lived separate from the moths, bees, and beetles, but now that most of their homes have been destroyed and it’s too dangerous to live outside the walls of the village, we all live together somewhat peacefully. I made my way to one of the food stalls in the market place so I could better prepare for my journey while studying my map of the forest and it’s trade routes. There was one lesser known route to what used to be a Bee Colony settlement that was interrupted by a gorge. Despite that, if everything went smoothly, it would only be a day trip. After gathering some food and studying the map, I made my way to the village gates.

“Clayton!” I shouted. Clayton, a beetle and a childhood friend, leaned over the railing of one of the wall’s towers.

“Would you looky there! It’s Soluna, the wee moth child.” He teased. I didn’t have time for this! I shot him the meanest glare I could muster, and considering how often he teased me, it was pretty stinkin’ rude.

“Open the damn gate.” I growled.

“Woah there did one of your lanterns explode or something,” He laughed. “Did one of your trade partners cut ties with you? Did-”

“FUCK OFF!!” His eyebrows raised.

“Sure, I’ll open the darned gate. But be warned, I won’t feel sorry for you if you get mauled.” Suddenly, I felt nervous. The forest has never felt colder to me. I stepped out of the village and the gates closed behind me. I looked back, hoping to catch a glimpse of Clayton’s smug face but all I saw was the flickering of light from the top of the guard tower. The best thing I could do now was move forward.

For the first hour or so, the journey wasn’t so bad. I had to fend off a few monsters here and there but all in all, things went smoothly. Oh, how soon I spoke. I quickly came across a gorge. Okay, no biggie, there was a fallen tree that I could cross on. That’s when the first problem occurred. A monster leapt out from a tree some yards behind me.It was pitch black and it seemed to suck out any semblance of light from the forest. It’s eyes were scattered all over its face and shone like pure white lanterns, revealing the bit of stolen Light residing within the monster. They fixated on me and my blood ran cold. I need to make a move. Fast. It started speeding towards me and I leapt onto the log, hoping to at least get a good head start across the gorge, but I wasn’t so lucky.

Using two of its four arms, it pulled the log back towards the cliff and I lost my balance. I was barely able to start falling before it pounced on me, hoping to take me down with it. I pulled out my dagger and stabbed it’s arm, but it’s claws only dug deeper into my side. I decided to aim smaller and sliced at it’s wrist. The hand released its grip on me and I beat my wings intensely. I could barely slow my fall but I was able to just enough so that the monster would let go. It tried grabbing for a better grip on me but it fell to its demise and I was too caught up in the relief of not dying to realize that my pocket had torn and the map had fallen out with it. I fluttered my way up to the other side of the gorge and continued on with only the faintest memory of the path to guide me.

After nearly dying for what felt like the umpteenth time in a row, I came across a long abandoned cottage. The hexagonal shapes scattered throughout the architecture told me that it used to belong to a bee. Though long abandoned, this place would be a way better shelter than freezing my ass off trying to sleep out there.

I crept into the house. It was only big enough for one room. There was a table and chairs pressed against a wall and one large bed against another. There was a fireplace with the picture of a small family against the mantle. It looked faded and washed out as if it's been sitting there for years. My curiosity got the best of me and I spilled the photo out of its frame and looked on the back. The date was horribly smudged and the name was hardly legible but I decided to hold onto it just in case it used to belong to someone I knew.

I made my way to the bed, kicking off my boots and my shawl. A thick cloud of dust kicked up as I settled into bed. Comforting. I didn’t have much time to complain though, I wound up passing out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

My dream opened up in a long dark cave. I had no lantern, no dagger, and no shawl. A recipe for imminent disaster, in my book. I stumbled blindly through the darkness, whenever I reached for a wall, it stretched away from me. I decided the best thing I could do was move forward. After a short while of stumbling, I saw a light at the end of the cave. Either this way the way out, or it was the way to The Light. My wings fluttered as I started dashing towards it. Finally! At long last my quest was over!

My arms outstretched, ready to accept the light within me. Though, admittedly, I didn’t know how to use the magic, I was sure one of the elder butterflies could teach me back at home. The Light swirled around me and entered my body. For a second, I was warm and I felt like a summer breeze could carry me away. The feeling didn’t last long, as I started feeling sick. My eyes fractured and I gained an extra set of arms. I felt my teeth sharpen as I succumbed to becoming a monster.

I jolted awake. I felt my side, my face, my teeth. Everything was normal. I decided not to dwell on the dream, although it felt more like a warning. I slipped on my boots and my shawl and made my way out, grabbing my lantern which I set on the table last night. From here, The Light was practically a hop, skip, and a jump away. Despite it still being dark, I mean when is it not, I managed to avoid any attacks from the monsters. I thought it was odd until I realized just how close to The Light I was by stumbling upon the entrance to the cave.

The cave loomed over me. I could feel a dark chill emanating from it, but with the chill, came hope. After all that I’ve faced, all that I’ve been through, this was the final step in my journey. I entered the cave. With every step I took, with every passing moment of me being in it, I grew more and more tired. With the realization of this being the last leg of my journey, came an ever growing wave of anxieties. What if I’m not the one, I thought. What if I get to the light and grow greedy and corrupt? What if I destroy it? What if the forest is never free? What if…… My thoughts swirled around my head and tears welled up as a sob rose through my throat. I pressed my hand to the cave wall and took a moment to steady myself. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I had to keep going. Not just for me, but for Jerboa, and everyone else, and even Clayton. I had to be the hero who brought light back to our home. It was my self-proclaimed destiny.

Just as it was in my dream, The Light was shining brightly on a pedestal of stone. It was more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I crept closer to it, and the closer I got the more I wanted, no, needed it. I need The Light. If not for everyone else, then for me. And maybe, only for me. I reached out for it, ready to take- I mean accept it as my own. I held it in my hand, feeling the familiar pull of The Light from my dream. The magic of The Light was mine… all mine. In a snap decision, I trapped the light in my lantern. The cave went dark.

“Oh no, I’m just as bad as they are.” I whispered.

I made my way out the cave. The trek home, though it was more of a hopeless shamble, went faster than I expected. I stopped at the bee cottage again to rest, but I couldn't sleep. All I could really do was stare into The Light and wonder if it was judging my actions. I left the cottage. I couldn’t bear to be in there anymore and I just wanted to go home. I flew over the gorge when it came up in my path and continued on my way to the village. Soon, I found myself looking at the imposing wooden walls, and Clayton and several other guards peering down at me.

“Oh my god it’s Soluna!” Clayton cried as he opened the gate. I didn’t reply. I ambled into the village, hoping to just head home and figure out something from there. I opened the door to my house and it felt darker and colder than when I left.

I set the Light on my work desk and tinkered with an old lantern while I thought. I could get one of the Butterflies to wield the light, but there are hardly any in the village that would be willing to talk to a Moth. I could try and wield it myself, but then I’d just turn into a monster. I put my head in my hands. I was so tempted to just give the Light to someone else even though I’d still remain guilty about taking it in the first place. There has to be something I can do. Then, I looked around my room at all the maps on my wall. That's it! I could guide people through the forest! That way, I have a chance of finding someone who could help me!

And so, I began to guide people through the forest, many of whom were travelers who became trapped when the eternal winter set in. Soon, I became a legend among them. From that point on, I was known as Soluna, Beholder of the Sacred Light.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story for an ELA class so there are some things I would like to change and do over but I really just wanted to get something out there.


End file.
